Feeling Faint
by xxundertheradarxx
Summary: Sam being pregnant was bad enough. But twins? Twins! One mini-Sam was going to be enough, but two? Freddie didn't think he would EVER be prepared for that.


**A/N - **So this was a result of the challenge I had given myself. I had written down about two hundred different pairings from several different fandoms that I wanted to write for and two hundred different prompts or key words. Out of the Pairing bucket I pulled out Seddie and from the Prompts bucket I pulled out Twins. And then this came about.

This is actually my first ever iCarly fanfiction. I'm surprised I actually wrote it at all. Much less posted it on here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, it wouldn't be very funny.**

* * *

_...Read and Review..._

* * *

When Sam found out she was pregnant, she wasn't nervous about telling her husband about it. She was actually looking forward to his reaction so she could film it and post it on the iCarly website.

So she told him and his eyes bugged open and she could just _see _the thoughts running through his head.

_Oh crap! Little mini Sams running all over the place! The world is going to end!_

That was when she was around a month pregnant

When you get to be six months pregnant and as fat as five bowling balls doing the Macarena, you kind of want to know why the hell it doesn't look like a normal woman's pregnant stomach. So she visits the doctor and then she goes home.

She looks forward to telling Freddie more news about her pregnancy.

"I saw the doctor. We're having twins."

She was so blunt and nonchalant that Freddie didn't really register what she was saying until about three minutes later because he had been messing around with this new laptop he had bought. He twirled around in his chair so fast he might have gotten whiplash.

"T-t-tw-_twins_?!" He spluttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

Sam laughed even harder over that.

A couple hours later, Carly is over and the two of them are chatting about nothing in particular when Freddie walks in the room, hand on his head and rubbing.

"I had a nightmare." He told them. "Sam told me she was going to have twins..."

"That wasn't a dream, numbskull." Sam snapped, throwing a rib in his face.

He completely ignored the insult and the barbeque sauce on his face.

"T-t-tw-_twins_?!"

And then he fainted again, landing on his face and staying like that for several hours. Sam used his back as a chair and when Freddie got up again later, his back was hurting like crazy and he didn't know why.

Freddie worries about his sanity for the next three months, rather than worrying about the fact that the bank account is emptying very quickly due to the fact that Sam is buying enough of the porky goodness to feed an army.

When Sam finally goes into labor, she's two weeks late. She swears worse than a sailor and it takes five doctors to hold her down during the twelve hours that she is in labor. Freddie just holds her hand and endures the searing pain of have his hand crushed and become crippled.

It's a girl and a boy. That past couple of months Freddie had been worrying about two little girls, both exactly like Sam, running around the apartment and kicking him in the shin. So he's a bit relieved when it's only _one _girl.

He is later proved wrong about his "the girl will be exactly like Sam" assumption. Turns out, little Victoria is a computer genius with beautiful brown hair while Nathan is a blonde haired devil. Sam excitingly teaches Nathan every karate move she knows and the little boy becomes even more vicious.

Freddie discovers it's hard raising twins and is so glad that Sam doesn't want another child ever again.

So, when the twins are around six, Sam comes to him.

"We're having another kid."

Freddie chokes on his spit and faints. Nathan and Victoria race up their father to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong? Is he breathing?" Victoria bends down and checks her father's breathing, nodding in satisfaction when she hears his shaky breaths.

Nathan just kicks him in the shin.


End file.
